


VID: Here So Many Times

by kristophine



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Embedded Video, Found Family, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristophine/pseuds/kristophine
Summary: My third Sports Night vid, in honor of our team trying to find something resembling peace through the medium of alcohol.





	VID: Here So Many Times

  


Our crew, (blue) booze, and those sweet boogie shoes, _or:_ Alcohol: the cause of, and solution to, all of life's problems. 


End file.
